1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a process order setting method and a program for setting a process order.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in a digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent 2007-158603 A, which records plural images in a memory, and displays a map on a display screen, and allows a user to touch the map displayed on the display screen to designate an area on the map, whereby images shot within the area are automatically selected from the recorded images and then a series of selected images are displayed on the display screen. In other words, the selected images are sequentially displayed each for a predetermined period. The technique allows the user of the digital camera to select in a simple manner only the image shot in the designated area for the purpose of displaying on the display screen.
In the technique, when the plural images are displayed, these images are displayed simply in the order of shooting date and time from the oldest to the latest. Even though plural images shot within the designated area can be selected but the technique has a disadvantage that the user is not allowed to specify the order in which the selected images are displayed.